Keeping a Surprise is Tough
by JackiieLimexD
Summary: Summary: Bubbles thinks that Boomer doesn't like her anymore, is cheating on her, and that he is probably trying to break up with her. She's been thinking this ever since Boomer started spending less and less time with her, and Bubbles thinks he's trying to avoid her. But what Bubbles doesn't know is Boomer is actually working hard to get her a special present for Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping a Surprise Is Tough**

**By: BubblyBliss**

**Summary: Bubbles thinks that Boomer doesn't like her anymore, is cheating on her, and that he is probably trying to break up with her. She's been thinking this ever since Boomer started spending less and less time with her, and Bubbles thinks he's trying to avoid her. But what Bubbles doesn't know is Boomer is actually working hard to get her a special present for Valentine's Day. V-Day special.**

**A/N: Hey! Are you ready for a Bubbles and Boomer Valentine's Day Special? Hope you enjoy! Happy Late Valentine's Day! Hope you had a happy time with that special person! It was pretty much the worse Valentine's Day for me. Kinda... And** **sorry it was too late...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any other character that appeared or will appear again soon in the show.**

**And I say appear again soon on the show because the PPG are coming back this year! Yay!** •_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Chapter 1: All a Lie?**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

_Ring! Ring!_ Boomer's phone yelled. He knew right away who was going to be calling him tonight. He turned to his blue phone and back to the impatient customer. Sorry, Bubbles. He thought. He left the phone ringing until it thought about what Bubbles must be feeling right now. Right now she was either worried, upset, or mad.

Boomer grabbed a box of hot pizza and handed it to the customer as the phone rang again. After they payed and left, Boomer grabbed his phone, hoping that she hasn't hung up yet. But she did. He quickly called Bubbles back. He waited for an answer, but Bubbles' voice didn't come out the phone. Instead, it was an operator. Boomer knew that when he didn't answer her calls, Bubbles would ignore his. He put down his dark blue phone on the counter and sighed. He needed a miracle for Bubbles not to get mad when this happened. It's hard getting Valentine's Day gifts for that blue puff.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"He didn't answer again!" Bubbles yelled angrily. She was currently sitting down on the living room couch, phone on her hands. This wasn't the first time that Boomer doesn't answer the phone. And Bubbles was getting madder and madder everytime that it happened.

_Ring, Ring!_ Bubbles looked at her phone. It was Boomer. "Now you call? Couldn't you answer when I called you _two_ times?" Bubbles said to the phone. She did what she usually does when Boomer doesn't answer. Ignore his calls.

Bubbles threw her phone at the opposite side of where she was sitting on the couch. "Why are you acting like this, Boomie?" she asked herself. Her anger subsiding. Boomer was acting different lately. He and Bubbles don't spend as much time as they used to together. But Boomer had a very good reason why. But he couldn't tell Bubbles. Not yet. It would ruin his surprise for her. Bubbles layed on the couch, her stomach pressing against the warm, soft fabric._ What if he's cheating on me with someone else? _

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Boomer let out a long sigh as he closed the door behind him.

"Another tough day, bro?" Butch asked. Boomer nodded.

"Bubbles is mad again. She called me two times and I couldn't answer her. Then I called her back and she ignored my call." Boomer told his two brothers as he sat down on a couch.

"You better call her and make up an excuse. Or go to her house and apologize." Brick said. "I think I better call her." Boomer got up from his spot on his couch and headed upstairs.

"Safe choice." Butch said. Everyone knew how Bubbles was when she got mad. Bubblevisious.

Boomer closed his dark blue door and sat on his blue bed, sliding his phone out of his pocket. He looked for his blue powerpuff girlfriend through his contacts and when he finally found her, he touched the green icon on his touch screen phone and pressed the device on his ear. He listened to about three beeps before he heard his three years girlfriend's voice through the phone.

"What do you want?" she asked. She sounded a bit hurt, a little upset, but mostly mad.

"Look, Bubbles, I'm sorry. I was just so busy. You know Brick is just like Blossom and he wanted me to do my chores and didn't let me answer you. That was like a punishment for being messy; not letting me talk to you." Boomer explained.

"But you called back. How could you do that if he didn't let you touch your phone?" Bubbles asked him.

"When he went over to check on Butch, I made you a quick call but you didn't answer."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Yeah."

"I was pretty mad. I was beginning to think something really stupid."

"What?" "It's nothing. You wouldn't actully do that to me. I think."

"What did you think?" Boomer sounded worried on what she might of been thinking.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Bubbles said.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I have to go. Bye, Boomie." Bubbles said.

"Bye, Bubs. I love you." Boomer reminded her.

"Bye. Love you, too." Bubbles said before hanging up. Boomer smiled before pulling away his phone from his ear and exiting the contacts screen.

"Keeping a surprise from you is tough, Bubbles." Boomer said to his phone as he got under his deep blue covers. He was tired after all the jobs he had to work on to get that speacial item. Or that special someone.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

One month later, Boomer had managed to come up with really good excuses of why he couldn't be with Bubbles while he worked. She sounded suspicious and thought that something bad was up. But nothing bad was up. It was actually good. But still, she decided to trust her boyfriend and believed what he said.

Boomer now had the money he needed for the gift. He thanked his three bosses for giving him the temporary jobs, and he headed to the store. He entered and looked at all the cages and watched as small, sparkly eyes looked at him, hoping he would pick them so they could have a new home and loveable owner. Boomer looked at a cage with a white furry little friend inside it. His hazel eyes looked straight at Boomer's deep blue ones as his eyes pleaded him to adopt him. Boomer smiled at the fluffly friend and pointed at him as the person behind the cash register walked up to him. "I'll take this one." Boomer said as he stuck his hand inside one of the bars and petted it. The lady nodded before going through all the steps you had to go through to adopt. Boomer felt happy. Really happy. He was finally getting Bubbles what she always wanted and hoped for every time her birthday came by. He couldn't stop smiling as he went through the steps. He couldn't help but think of how much Bubbles will love this.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I sat on my baby blue bed, bored. I flipped through the channels on the t.v. but there was nothing good on right now. I decided to call Boomer. I hope he can spend some time with me today. He's been quite busy since last month. I pressed a button on my phone and saw the screen. The hour and the date showed right away when it came on. It was 4:32 and it was February 13. Wait. FEBRUARY 13? I gotta get Boomer a present! What do I get him? What do I get him? What do I get him?! I have to start thinking of something. But wait. Why should I buy him anything? I mean, he's obviously gonna break up with me. I can tell by the way he's been acting. Maybe he's even gonna fo it tomofrow on Valentine's Day to make me miserable. I mean, he _is_ a Rowdyruff Boy.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Normal P.O.V**

Boomer came out of the place he was in minutes ago, a furry, white ball on his arms. He walked slowly as he looked at what he had in his arms, smiling.

"Bubbles will love you so much." he said.

He then zipped off to his house. When he got there, he closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that? Too cute!" Butch joked as he covered his eyes with his arms and balled up on the corner of the couch he was sitting on. Boomer and Brick laughed a bit. Butch sat normally.

"But it is really cute." he said as he pointed at Boomer's arms. Brick and Boomer looked at Butch awkwardly.

"What? Just because I'm the way I am doesn't mean I can't think that something is cute! I mean, look at it! Who wouldn't think that's adorable?" Boomer looked down and smiled at what his btother had said. He went to the kitchen and looked for something to feed it. After a couple of minutes of looking around, he grabbed a small piece of raw stake, put it on a plate and sat it near what he had on his arms. It was now eating, looking happier and happier. Boomer could tell it was hungry.

"Woah. You must've been hungry." Boomer said as he took the plate up. It had finished the piece of meat in less that a minute.

"Let's go up to my room. You look tired." he grabbed the fluffy white ball and zipped to his room, closing the door behind him.

He sat on his bed, the bright white fluffly ball on his side. His phone ringed and he answered it right away, knowing who it was.

"Hey, Bubs." he said.

"Hey, Boomie. So, last week when you told me you were sick, are you feeling better?" Bubbles asked. She was really worried about Boomer. Boomer felt the feeling of guilt build up on his stomach. He had to lie to her and say that he was sick to be able to keep the surprise a surprise for her. He hated for her to be worrying so much for something that wasn't real. And he hated the fact that he had to lie.

"Umm, yeah. I'm feeling a little bit better." Boomer lied. Again.

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah." "Hey Boomie, I'm coming over today. I wanna try and make you feel better." Bubbles said through the phone.

Boomer widened his eyes. If she came, she would see that Boomer wasn't sick. And she would get mad because he lied and then she will demand explanation which would ruin the surprise. He could act that he was sick, but he was horrible at acting.

"N-no. You don't have to. Really. I feel a whole lot better now that I hear your voice." Boomer said sweetly.

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. Really." Boomer said.

"Well I don't believe you. I'm coming over."

"No, Bubbles!" Boomer noticed He was talking to his home screen on his phone. Bubbles had already hung up when she finished her sentence.

"Oh, well. If she finds out I'm not sick I'll just tell he the truth. At least she won't know what I got for her, which will still be like a surprise." Boomer thought aloud.

"Boomer, you have visitors!" Brick yelled from downstairs. Boomer put on a confused face. He just got here a few minutes ago and visitors already?

"She's coming up!" Butch yelled. She? Boomer thought. He quickly grabbed the white fluffy ball and put it under the bed carefully. Maybe it was Bubbles already. The door opened after a knock was heard and he quickly stood up. Boomer met a pair of familiar blue eyes that were almost the same shade as his.

"Brat? What are you doing here?" Boomer asked, surprised and shocked.

"Just visiting my valentine." Brat said as she entered his room, shutting the door behind her. She slowly made her way to Boomer, who was still looking at her in shock. He hasn't seen her in a long time! Ever since he broke up with her. And ever since, she has been trying to break Boomer and Bubbles apart. Boomer shook his head, digesting the fact that _Brat_, the girl that wanted Bubbles destroyed, was in his room. And she was probably gonna try something.

"Get out. I really don't wanna see you right now or ever. I don't know why my brothers even let you in. Get out." Boomer said as he walked to Brat, put the palm of his hand on her back, trying to lead her out the door. But she didn't move.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not getting out of here. Not without this..." Brat turned around all of a sudden, catching Boomer's lips and crashing her own against his. Boomer seemed shocked and tried to pull her away, but couldn't. He was trying his best not to kiss back. Bubbles was gonna be here any second and if she caught him like this and thought something that wasn't true, he was dead.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Bubbles P.O.V **

"Well I don't believe you. I'm coming over." I hung up the phone and stood up from my bed, ready to go to Boomer's house. It's time I find out if he's sick for real. All these excuses are making me not trust him anymore.

I flew downstairs and saw my sisters in the living room. "Hey guys, I'm going over to Boomer's. I'll be right back." I said as I went out the door and closed it. I took off then. When I got to his house, I knocked on the door loudly.

"Another visitor?" I heard Butch ask from inside. Another? Someone is already in here? The door opened and when Brick saw it was me, he signaled for me to come in. So I did.

"Hey, is Boomer home?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's upstairs. In his room." Brick replied.

"Thanks."

I floated up the stairs and searched for a familiar ocean blue door. When I found it, I went inside. I was feeling happy and excited to see Boomer and spend some time with him again. I looked up from the ground.

"Hey, Boomie I-" I paused and froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt a tear build up in my eye. Boomer was... Boomer was.. Brat... Kissing? I couldn't even think about it in a full sentence.

"Boomer!" I yelled angrily. I couldn't believe it. All those things he told me, that he couldn't be with me, were excuses to come and be with Brat. I just can't believe this. I watched as both Brat and Boomer looked at me. Boomer had a surprised look and fear showed in his deep blue eyes and Brat had a smirk on her face. I felt warm tears stream down my face. I shook my head slowly, then turned around to leave. But not before taking off my necklace that he gave me. I ripped it off my neck and threw it on the ground, then took off downstairs. "Bubbles!" I was about to open the door when Boomer's brothers called me.

"Bubbles! What's wrong?" Brick asked. He was the one who knew who was up there and he was asking what's wrong? I saw Boomer going down the steps quickly and paused when I started talking. I glared a him.

"Your fucking brother is what's wrong. All these times lying to me so he could be with that stupid bitch! He pretended to be sick so he won't have to spend time with me so he could be with that bratty slut! My sisters warned me about being with a rowdyruff boy... It was my fault that I didn't listen and now this is what I get for not listening to them." My voice was shaky and and there were tears on my face. Some dry, some fresh.

Brick and Butch stared at me as I opened the door and stepped outside, slamming the door loudly as it closed shut. I didn't want my sisters to see me like this, so I went to Townsville Park to cry my eyes out. I sobbed and tears streamed down rapidly as I flew there. I can't believe this is happening...

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Boomer's P.O.V**

"Bubbles!" I yelled. But it was too late. She slammed the door hard, making a loud "bam!". Why me?

I zipped back to my room and grabbed Brat by the arm harshly, leading her out my room. "Leave!" I yelled as I led her.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" she whined as she twisted her arm, making me let go.

"I don't care! It's your fault Bubbles is mad at me! She'll never forgive me..." I yelled. I whispered the last part to myself.

"That's good!" Brat said as she smiled. She put her hand around my neck, playing with a few hairs that reached a bit down my neck. "She'll be out of our way." she whispered. She leaned in, closing her eyes. I can't believe her.

"No!" I pushed her hand off of me and pushed her out, closing the door on her face. I locked it and grabbed my phone and dialed Bubbles then waited for her to answer. Please answer!

"What the fuck do you want?" came her voice. She must be mad. She never curses unless she's mad.

"Bubbles I'm sorry! It was a misunderstanding! I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Bubbles, please! I'm not with Brat! All the excuses I came up with was to cover a-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it! I'm done with you, Boomer. I don't wanna hear or see you ever again! It's over!"

"Bubbles believe me! I love you!"

"I used to believe that. But now it's nothing but shit to me."

"Bubbles I-" _Beep!_ She hung up. I threw my phone to the other side of the room In frustration, making a small dent on the wall. What am I gonna do...?

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

** A/N: This is a two chapter story. Or three. But most likely two. So of you like it so far, review and tell me what you think! I will respond to your reviews. Again, sorry it was late. At least it's still the same month and not a month after V-Day! Late is better then nothing**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping a Surprise Is Tough**

** By: BubblyBliss**

**A/N: Second chapter! Excited? I hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any other character mentioned that appeared or will appear soon on the show. **

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_

Chapter Two: Forgive Me?

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_

Bubbles was lying on her bed, face on her baby blue pillow. She was still pretty upset about what happened yesterday. It was pretty depressing. She actually loved Boomer with all her heart and she couldn't believe what he did. She felt a warm tear leave her eye and the pillow soaked it up as more and more fell. It was Valentine's Day, and Bubbles had to spend it with no valentine. She never imagined a single Valentine's Day to be like this ever since she started to be with Boomer. She thought they here going to be togehter forever. It was a drag, but she wiped her eyes and put up her head. (A/N: I got that sentece from a song. LoL!) She couldn't be crying about someone who played with her all this time.

But Bubbles didn't know the _real_ truth of why Boomer made those excuses. She didn't know that Brat was the one who kissed Boomer. Not Boomer to Brat. She didn't know the truth.

Bubbles sighed heavily as she stood up from her bed. She went out her room and into the livingroom with her sisters. She had to get distracted somehow so she could get Boomer out of her head.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

** Bubbles P.O.**V

I walked slowly down the steps with my eyes looking at the ground. I had to get distracted. Thinking of Boomer will do nothing but make me cry. I just can't believe him. I felt another tear leave my eye. I quickly wiped it away before my sisters could see.

"Bubbles! What's wrong?" Blossom asked worriedly. Too late... She placed a pink bookmark in the story she was reading and placed her book on the small stand near her. Buttercup looked away from the television to look at me. The thing with me is, the more people worry about me and ask what's wrong, the more I cry. I felt another warm tear leave my baby blue orb.

"Bubbles what happened?" Buttercup asked also. She can get over protective at some times when it's nesessary.

"Nothing." I simply said. "It's just.." I paused as I wiped a tear about to fall. I knew I was gonna cry and hiccup a lot, so I sat down between my sisters and hugged them both tightly as tears fell. I let them go and hid my face on Buttercup's shoulder.

"It's Boomer!" I managed to say. My voice came out shaky. Buttercup snarled while Blossom looked surprised. Boomer had once promised Blossom that he was never gonna hurt me. He promised that since we started dating. And Buttercup was there when he made that promise.

"What did he do?" Blossom asked. I hiccuped and couldn't answer her question. I had to calm down first.

"What did he do to you?" Buttercup demanded. She moved her shoulder up and down slowly, shaking me lightly, not moving me from her shoulder.

"H-he-e he w-was k-kissing-ing B-Brat." I said. More tears left my eyes as I hiccuped rapidly. Buttercup put her right arm around me. "I was gonna go visit him because he said he was sick. And I thought he was lying because of all the other excuses he has told me because supposely he was busy or something. So I went to his house and into his room and i saw them."

"That little m-" she caught Blossom's stern glare before she could finish her sentence.

"I thought he made a promise!" Blossom said.

"He's a Rowdyruff Boy! Of course he was going to break the damn promise if he fucking wanted to! We told you about this, Bubbles! We warned you!" Buttercup said as she hugged me tighter. Blosson gave her a stern look again but my green-eyed sister ignored it. Blossom let it slip since it wasn't a time to argue with Butteercup right now.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. I know how it feels and I will make sure that he won't get near you." Blossom told me.

"Do I need to kick his ass?" Buttercup asked. I shook my head.

"You know I don't like to solve things with violence that much." I told her as I wiped a tear. The only times when I solve a problem with violence is toward a criminal that commited crime.

"Fine. But only because you said it." Buttercup said.

"But wait, do you even know if he _wanted_ to kiss Brat? You know how she is. She tries anything to get get Boomer and you apart so she can be with him and have him all for herself. What if she went to his house and she kissed him? And not he kissed her intentionally. Was he even kissing _back_?" Blossom questioned. She has a point.

"Well, no, he wasn't. In fact, I saw him trying to push her away." I told her. I was calming down a bit, but I would still hiccup a little every ten seconds.

'You see?" "But this explains all the lies he has told me. He was trying to cover up the times he was with her." Blossom had a point, but why else would the lies be for? I felt more tears build up. Blossom scooted closer to me and hugged me like Buttercup was doing.

"Don't worry, Bubsy. Don't worry." Blossom whispered as she rubbed my back.

I know my sisters would be there whenever I need them.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

** Normal P.O.V**

Boomer was in his room, thinking if he should just tell Bubbles everything and show her the gifts. But he wanted it to be a surprise.

Boomer looked at the dog beside him. He never noticed how big its hazel eyes were. They looked as big as his brothers and Bubbles' sister's eyes.

"Watch out!" Boomer yelled. The puppy was laying down on the edge of the bed and it was slipping down. Before Boomer could catch it, it was already falling down. Boomer closed his eyes, waiting for the hard, loud thud.

But he didn't hear anything.

Boomer opened his eyes snd saw the dog floating, its tongue out. Boomer dtared in dhovk. The dog had superpowers? Awesome! The dog landed on the bed, laying bavk down. Wow.

Boomer faced his dark blue door as he heard a knock before it opened up.

"Hey, Boom." Butch came in.

"Hey." Boomer said simply as he looked at the floor sadly.

"Bubbles still mad at you?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. It just happened yesterday. Of course she is still mad. If I tell her that Brat was the one who kissed me, she wouldn't believe me because of all the other lies I've told her." Boomer replied.

"I think you should just leave the surprise and tell her the truth. I know she'll understand it. She just has it all wrong and if you tell her, she'll get it."

"But I worked hard to keep it. I even had to lie to her."

"But you're fucking losing her, bro." Butch said. "Forget that damn surprise and tell her everything. Or you prefer to lose her than tell her the truth and get her back and then give her the stupid gifts?" Butch questioned. Boomer thought about it.

Butch didn't understand why he was even thinking about it. He could see his brother still had some stupidness in him. "Go tell her the truth or else you'll lose her, dummy!" Butch said as he opened the window, signaling Boomer to get out.

"You know I can just get out through the front door?" Boomer asked.

"Get the fuck out!" Butch yelled. Boomer zipped out the room, but not before he picked up the necklace Bubbles threw on the ground earlier.

"Don't forget to get out my room!" yelled Boomer.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Boomer's P.O.V **

I knocked on Bubbles' house door and waited for someone to open up. While I waited, I looked at the silver necklace that I held. It was real silver, and very beautiful. It had a dark blue heart-shaped diamond with little sparkly diamonds surrounding it. All were real diamonds. I remember I also had to work hard to get this for her. It was very expensive. I told Bubbles that i was working to get her a gift. I didn't tell her what it was, though. But I will do anything to get Bubbles the things that make her happy. I love seeing her happy. I placed the necklace inside my pocket when the door flew open. I saw a girl with auburn red hair and pink eyes.

"Hey, Blossom. Is Bubbles home?" I asked. Blossom didn't smile at me like she usually did when I came. Her face was somewhat a glare.

"Yes. But I don't think she would wanna see you. You totally don't have to lie to her anymore to be able to go be with Brat. I don't understand why you even came here. Just go." Blossom said coldly. She was about to close the door but I held it open.

"Please, Blossom. It's all a misunderstanding! I love Bubbles. Can you just let me talk to her?" Blossom looked at me for a while before replying, "Fine." she opened the door wide and I came in.

"You hurt her again or make her cry, I'll get Buttercup on you." Blossom threatened.

"Look, I'll be more confortable if I tell you first." I said. Blossom closed the door and headed to her livingroom. I followed.

"Look, all the lies I said to Bubbles were for a reason. A good reason. Not to get out of anything." I said as she sat down on a couch. I sat by her. "I was working on some temporary jobs to get her a Valentine's Day present. The present is at my house. I swear that I never lied to Bubbles to be with Brat. Cross my heart." I said as I did the cross my heart signal. Blossom stared at me. "I love Bubbles. I really do. And I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Okay so, the lies were so she wouldn't know you were working to get her a gift?" Blossom asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How do you explain the whole "Boomer and Brat were kissing" thing? Bubbles told me you were kissing her." Blossom told me. I sighed.

"Brat kissed me. Brick told me there were visitors and I thought it was Bubbles. So I hid the present and the door opened. That's when I saw it was Brat. She just started to flirt with me. I told her to get out. I grabbed her back and I was leading her to the door but she turned around and kissed me halfway out the door. I never kissed her back. _She_ was the one who started it. I was trying to push her away but I couldn't. You know we're all evenly strong." I told her. Blossom grinned.

"I knew it! That's why I let you inside! So you could explain! I knew that Bubbles had it all wrong! Now go tell her. You have me on your side. And you'll have Buttercup on your side soon, too." Blossom said as she stood up and went up the steps to Buttercup's room. She looked at me and pointed to Bubbles' door, signaling me to go there. I stood up and did as told. Er, umm, signaled.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Normal P.O.V**

When Boomer was in front of her door, he knocked on it lightly and called her name. "Bubbles?" he asked. There wad slight crying comimg from the inside, but it died down when Boomer called her name. There was shifting before the door opened up. Bubbles looked up at Boomer and her face turned into a glare.

"What do _you_ want? Don't you have _someone_ to be with?" she asked.

"Bubbles, you have it all wrong. Brat was the one that kissed me. I have two people on my side. I-"

"Your brothers? If they are, I won't believe it." she was about to close the door put Boomer held it with his hand.

"No, your sisters. Just let me explain everything I did. The lies, and the Brat thing."

"No." she was about to close the door again but this time, Buttercup came and held it open.

"Let him explain, Bubbles." Buttercup demanded. Bubbles looked confused.

"Buttercup? Wh-"

"Just let the boy explain." Bubbles slowly opened the door wider and moved aside for Boomer to come in. Her face still held the same confused expression.

"I'll be here outside. Just let him explain everything. He has me and Blossom on his side." Buttercup told Bubbles.

"But-"

"Butts are for pooping. Just go." Buttercup pushed her inside, not harshly, and closed the door. She stayed outside, leaning against the door quietly so she could listen to the conversation. She saw Blossom coming up the steps and signaled for her to come. Blossom joined her.

Inside, Bubbles stood in front of Boomer, waiting.

"So?" she asked.

"First, the lies. The reason I made all those exuses up were for good. Not to cheat or any of that. The reason I lied was because I..." Boomer paused. He didn't want to tell her. It was supposed to be a surprise. But what Butch had told him earlier was right. He was losing her. "I was working three jobs to be able to buy you a Valentine's Day present, okay? I wanted it to be a surprise. But it just didn't work." he finished.

Bubbles now knew she was wrong all along. She didn't know. And now she ruined his surprise for her with her dumb thoughts. Bubbles now knew that part of the story, but he still didn't explain the whole Brat thing. That was a reason to be mad for.

"What about Brat? Why were you two kissing? And weren't you supposely sick?"

"The sick thing was one of the excuses I made up to cover up that I was working. Because if you knew I was working, then you'd know that Valentine's Day was near and then you'd know that I was working for a present." Boomer explained more. "Brat had just come to my house for no reason at all. Brick let her in because you know that he doesn't know Brat wants you and us seperated and that she'll do anything to do it." Boomer looked at Bubbles for a second. He saw that Bubbles seemed to understand everything. He watched as she sat down on her bed. "She was the one who kissed me. I was leading her out the door when she turned around and kissed me. I tried to pull away but you know how we're all evenly strong. (A/N: Just pretend they are) Since we all have Chemical X in us." Boomer said.

"I told Blossom and Blossom told Buttercup. It's true." Bubbles seemed to get it. She was definately wrong all along. But wouldn't you think the same thing if you saw what Bubbles saw?

"Boomie, I'm sorry. It's just that I put two wrong pieces together. Because all the lying and then seeng you and Brat. I thought that you were with her. I'm sorry." Bubbles stood up and hugged Boomer tightly.

"I should've gotten your side of the story."

"It's okay, Bubs." Boomer said as he hugged her back.

He pulled away and pushed his hand in his right front pocket. He pulled out his hand and it held the beautiful necklace Bubbles took off with anger yesterday. Bubbles saw the necklace and smiled. She turned around and grabbed her hair, getting it out the way. Boomer put the necklace around her and tried to fix the part where Bubbles had pulled it, making it rip. All he had to was open one of the small chains, put in the other chain and close the chain tht he had to open. But it was hard to do all that due to how small the necklace chains were.

Outside of the door, Blossom and Buttercup smiled at each other.

"I knew they were gonna get back together soon or later." Buttercup said.

Blossom nodded."Boomer really loves Bubbles, doesn't he?" she asked as she and her green-eyed sister headed downstairs. Buttercup nodded a yes.

"And you really love Brick, don't you?" she randomly said. Blossom's cheeks turned a fiery red. "I-I d-do not. You like Butch!" Now it was Buttercup's turn to blush.

"Shut up!" she yelled as he cheeks got more and more pink. She walked down the steps fast, tfying to get away from Blossom.

Back inside the room, Bubbles waited patiently for Boomer to fix her necklace. And as she did so, she thought about how crazily she was thinking. Boomer? Cheating on her with Brat? It sounds impossible yet she actually thought it was happening. But Bubbles knows that Boomer will never do anything to hurt her feelings. He had worked hard to win her heart and he wouldn't just throw all that away to be with Brat. Bubbles sighed as she smiled. She loved Boomer. Very much. And the idea of him being with Brat killed her. They were back together, right? He apologized, after all.

"Close your eyes." Boomer said. Bubbles smiled and closed her eyes shut. Boomer walked closer to her and stopped when he was only inches away from her. Boomer whistled and Bubbles made a confused look, her eyes still closed.

"Bubbles..." he paused. "will you be my valentine?" he asked as the dog came flying from the window.

Bubbles gasped as she saw the present and hugged Boomer tightly. Obviously, she will be his valentine.

"Yes. Yes! I would love to!" she said happily. When she pulled away, Boomer held the fluffy ball he had in his arms. Bubbles carefully took the puppy, hugging it tightly and petting its curly, soft, white fur.

"It's so cute! Is it a boy or girl?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a girl." Boomer said. "It has superpowers." Bubbles squealed in excitement.

"We're both gonna take care of it. Together." Boomer said. Bubbles smiled at him.

"And I also wanted to ask you something else." he started.

"What?" Bubbles asked. The puppy leapt out of her arms and onto the floor.

"Just to make sure. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Boomer asked. Bubbles nodded her head repeatedly and answered,

"Yes! Absolutely!" Bubbles pulled him into another tight hug.

"Sorry I didn't get you a gift or anything. I just thought that you were gonna break up with me later on so I thought 'what's the point in buying him something?'"

"It's alright. You're the only gift I could ever want." When they pulled away from the hug, they looked into each others eyes deeply. Boomer leaned in, Bubbles leaned in, both slowly closing their blue eyes. Their lips touched, and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss. Bubbles couldn't help but smile as the kiss went on. Boomer pulled away and smiled.

Both blues turned to the dog as it barked at them, trying to get their attention. The dog jumped on Bubbles' arms, and Bubbles hugged it tightly.

"So, what are we gonna name her?" Boomer asked.

"She's soft. Has a lot of fur. Is really cute. How about fluffy?" Bubbles asked.

"Fluffy?" Boomer repeated.

"Fluffy it is." he confirmed. The white puppy once again jumped out of Bubbles' arms, landing safely on the carpeted ground.

"We're acting as if we were naming a baby." Bubbles said as she giggled. She sat on her bed and signaled for Boomer to sit by her. So he sat beside her.

"It's like a practice for when we have our baby. The only difference is our baby will have a real name not a dog name." Boomer said as he wrapped an arm around his three-year-old-and-at -the-same time-new girlfriend. Bubbles blushed.

"Yeah. Practice for when we have our baby." she repeated. Her and Boomer were seventeen. They promised each other they would get married and try to have children at eighteen. Eighteen and just married. Bubbles couldn't wait until she had her little miracle on her arms. She couldn't wait until she had her kid. Bubbles loved babies and she wanted one of her own. But she just had to wait. One more year.

Boomer looked at Bubbles as she played with her fingers. She sensed someone looking at her and she turned to him. Boomer smiled warmly and Bubbles smiled back.

"I love you." Boomer told her a he caressed her cheek.

"I love you, too." Bubbles said. She smiled and closed her eyes as Boomer leaned in for a kiss.

The way this Valentine's Day went was unexpected. But luckily, it worked out and turned out okay.

** A/N: So did you like it? Sorry it was late... My other special, All I Want For Christmas Is You, was late, too. I don't know what's wrong with me and specials! But oh well. It's better than nothing!**


End file.
